Después del Final
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Después de la alianza de las brujas y Shibusen Soul y Maka tuvieron que separarse por un tiempo. Al volver Soul encuentra a Maka muy cambiada y a un hechicero de cabello azul muy apegado a su amiga. ¿Que significa esto para Soul? O mejor dicho ¿que es realmente Maka para él? SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno! este es mi primer fanfic jejeje quice hacerlo Soul x Maka por que mi primer fanfic original fue de esta pareja solo que era muy pequeña aun y solo dejaba que mis nakamas lo leyeran / espero que les guste**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Soul Eater y sus personajes no me perteneces u3u recuerden esto es un fanfic *u***_

_**-Contiene leves SPOILERS del manga.**_

_**y sin más que decir... que lo disfruten :3**_

* * *

Soul Pov

Después de que Kid fuera nombrado como el nuevo Shinigami las cosas se pusieron un tanto complicadas a nivel… político tal vez, ya que no todos estaban de acuerdo con la alianza entre Shibusen y las Brujas. Para mi mala suerte como última death scythe tuve que acudir a esas reuniones aburridas de viejos ricos e importantes por todo el mundo. No es nada cool.

Han pasado casi 7 meses de que Kid y yo tuvimos que dejar Death City, apuesto que Shibusen debe ser un caos ya que por la ausencia del shinigami Spirit y Stein están a cargo.

Tengo mucho tiempo de no hablar con Maka. Por lo que me han contado está muy ocupada con su nueva labor, clasificar libros. Debe ser el cielo para mi master. La razón por la que debe hacerlo es porque entre Shibusen y las brujas abrirán una nueva biblioteca así que deben clasificar los libros que pueden ser vistos por todos, los que quedarán ocultos y los que deben ser eliminados por las maldiciones que poseen. Al principio me preocupé porque esas maldiciones pueden llegar matar pero tengo entendido que no lo hace sola, un tal hechicero llamado Drew la ayuda…aunque me molesta un poco ya que ese tipo de trabajos peligrosos lo haríamos ella y yo… en fin.

Hoy en la mañana el nuevo Sinigami me dijo que tomara mis cosas, ya todo está arreglado y podremos volver a Death City. ¡Por fin! Adiós charlas aburridas, hola vida cool.

Llegamos al día siguiente antes del medio día, ya extrañaba a este tétrico sol ardiente. En las escaleras de Shibusen el primero en recibirme fue Black Star entre lágrimas.

-Vieejoooo! Tu dios te da la bienvenida!- gritó el peli celeste.

-Jajaja amigo también te extrañaba, pero esta escena que estás armando atraerá a las fujoshis de Shibusen- comenté con un enfado falso del cual empezó a reír.

-Bienvenido Soul-kun-dijo tiernamente Tsubaki.

-Gracias Tsubaki ¿y los demás?

-Algunos en las nuevas clases, Liz y Paty están con Spirit-san y Maka-chan está trabajando.

-Ohhh es un poco decepcionante que Maka no esté para recibirme, si que se olvidó rápido de su antigua arma- comenté un poco dolido mientras entrábamos a la institución.

-No es eso, ella iba a venir pero surgió un problema con uno de esos libros que tienen maldiciones de brujas y tuvo que irse de regreso a la biblioteca algo molesta- la excusó Tsubaki.

-Ohhh…-aunque podía comprender un poco la situación no dejaba de molestarme, tanto que pensé en ella mientras no estuve aquí y… Ah, sueno como un enamorado eso no es cool.

-Dime Tsubaki ¿como ha ido lo del proyecto de la biblioteca?

-Oh muy bien Kid-kun, ah no!, Shinigami-sama jeje. Maka-chan y Drew-san hacen un buen equipo pero hace un par de meses tuvieron una situación algo peligrosa, así que los brujos gemelos Gil y Dell vinieron y ahora el proyecto marcha más rápido.

-Ya veo, es un alivio oír eso-suspiró Kid.- De hecho me gustaría verlo por mí mismo, así Soul puede ver a Maka-dijo para mirarme pícaramente a lo cual desvié mi mirada.

-Oye Soul!-dijo Black Star- Tal vez no reconozcas a Maka, esa come libros a cambiado mucho.

-¿Cambiado cómo?-pregunté curioso.

-Bueno se cortó el cabello, viste un poco diferente y le han crecido las te…-no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo pues un gran ruido se presentó. Parecía venir más adelante hacia la biblioteca.

-Corran! Una maldición fue activada!-gritó un estudiante.

Corrimos hacia el lugar pero inmediatamente un gigantesco cuerpo como el de una serpiente se interpuso. Me dispuse a prepararme para atacar a la criatura, pero cuatro figuras se me adelantaron. Primero unos gemelos con apariencia juguetona que no pasaban de los 8 años, cabello pelirojo,ambos vestían igual: un gran sombrero de brujo café del cual salían bigotes de zorro, camisa naranja y chaleco café, pantalón negro de donde venía una gran cola de zorro, zapatos café oscuro. La única diferencia eran sus ojos, uno ojirojo como yo y el otro ojiazul.

El otro era más o menos de mi edad, cabello azul y ojos ámbar. Vestía una gabardina azul profundo con detalles verdes, la insignia de Shibusen en ambos hombros y en el borde plumas de diversos tonos de azul y verde, como la lleva abierta puedes ver su camisa gris; pantalón café y zapatos negros. Y un sombrero verde con un detalle similar a ojos de búho.

Y finalmente una chica de cabellos rubios ceniza hasta la altura de los hombros, usaba lo que parecía el uniforme de la biblioteca, un saco azul profundo con los mismos detalles en verde que el chico pero sin las plumas, una falda verde, zapatos café y unas panties negras que no dejaban ver sus piernas. Al ver por un segundo los ojos de esa chica lo noté…era Maka!

-Maka Onee-sama! En la cabeza!-gritaron juntos los gemelos.

-Entendido!-respondió para subir ágilmente por el cuerpo de esa bestia para llegar a la cabeza donde inesperadamente había un libro abierto. La criatura salió rompiendo la pared dirigiéndose a una larga caída.

-Lo tengo!-dijo Maka feliz. La criatura se evaporaba.

-Maka, cuidado!-gritamos los presentes al ver la caída que llevaría. Iba a lanzarme para ayudarla pero cierto peli azul fue más rápido.

Maka fue cargada por el brujo peli azul al estilo princesa y flotaban con la ayuda de un par de alas azules de gran tamaño.

-Estas bien?-preguntó sin mucha expresión.

-Eh? Claro! Mira, tengo el libro jeje-respondió Maka aún en sus brazos. Lo cual…me molestaba mucho.

-Ahhh tú y tu imprudencia- dijo para dejarla de regreso al suelo.

-Maka Onee-sama! Te viste genial como siempre-comentaron los gemelos para abrazarla.

-Ohh de verdad? A su onee-sama le alegra oírlo jaja. Tomen pongan el libro con los otros que hay que destruir.

-Sip!

-Maka-chan todo bien? No te lastimaste?

-Sii estoy bien tranquila, nos tomó por sorpresa en realidad este no es tan peligroso- dijo sonriente.

-Jeje aun así hizo un gran desa…-Tsubaki fue interrumpida.

-Mi mi mi…MI SIMETRICO PASILLO! Esa bestia! Como pudo!? Tiene que sufrir los peores horrores que pue…

-Ya cállate!-lo golpeó Black Star- solo repáralo y no lloriquees ya eres un jodido Shinigami!

-…KID-KUN!?...eso quiere decir que ya están…-se acercó Maka al lugar donde estábamos- aquí!...Soul!

-Hola ingrata come libros-dije fríamente.

-Ah!? Qué clase de reencuentro es este- dijo frente a mí cruzando los brazos. Wow era cierto, se veía tan cambiada, tan linda. Momento! S-sus pechos…crecieron!?

-E-es que pensé que estarías afuera esperándome-dije tratando de olvidar lo que vi. Aunque la verdad no quería.

-Perdón, como vez tengo mucho trabajo jeje pero me alegra verte-se disculpó y me abrazó. Ahh así quien podría enojarse.

-También me alegra verte-correspondí.

Podía sentir un ambiente diferente a cual quier otro cuando nos hemos abrazado. Este era más cálido y hacía mi corazón latir muy fuerte. Quería tenerla un poco más así para tratar de identificar este sentimiento pero cierto brujo lo arruinó por completo.

-Maka no olvides que no hemos terminado con ese libro-dijo de manera inexpresiva tomándola del brazo. Este tipo quién es? No me agrada.

-Creo que eso puede esperar un momento más, como vez estamos ocupados-abracé más fuerte a Maka para que no se la llevara.

-No, no puede esperar. Aún no está destruido y se puede activar de nuevo. Para destruirlo la necesito-insistió desafiante.

-Tiene razón Soul. Te buscaré para almorzar, nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba con el tipo de cabello azul.

-Tsk. Ok ok. Pero esta vez debes llegar, ok?

-Bien! Hasta luego-se despidió.

De camino al Death Room con los demás Tsubaki pareció notar mi molestia.

-Ese era Drew-san, el compañero actual de Maka-chan. Al principio puede ser intimidante pero es una buena persona. Maka-chan lo aprecia mucho así que puede que te agrade.

-Lo dudo. Él…tiene algo que no me gusta.

Ese tipo…no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que su aparición va a provocar muchas molestias y cambios en mi vida.

* * *

_**Bueno este es el fin del primer capítulo, no lo haré muy largo jeje**_

_**Como soy novata espero que sean amables conmigo uwu la crueldad no es buena queridos -w- aun así me gustaría saber que opinan 3 **_

_**Espero les gustara el comienzo, nos leemos luego o3o**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno! esta la continuación x3 estoy muy emocionada gracias a la persona que me dejó un review jejeje espero te guste el cap nuevo**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Soul Eater y sus personajes no me perteneces u3u recuerden esto es un fanfic *u***_

_**-Contiene leves SPOILERS del manga.**_

_**que lo disfruten nwn**_

* * *

Soul Pov

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por Shibusen mientras esperaba que Maka pudiera venir. Todo es tan diferente, ver a técnicos y armas conviviendo con brujas y hechiceros. Me alegra que los conflictos ya se calmaran así tendremos tranquilidad por un tiempo.

Iba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que dos personas me abrazaban. Cuando me giré vi a dos chicas con orejas y cola de zorro muy sexys.

-P-pero que…!?-fue inevitable sufrir de una hemorragia nasal.

-Soul-sama es tan guapo-dijo una.

-Hermana, no crees que sería genial que nos divirtiéramos?

-Cierto! Soul-sama juguemos-se apegaban más a mí.

-AH!? B-bueno yo… yo no…-no entiendo, que demonios pasa!? Aunque no me molesta.

-Soul?-una voz familiar. Oh no Maka!

-Hey, que creen que ha…-no la dejé continuar.

-Puedo explicarlo! De repente estas chicas llegaron y se apegaron a mí!

-No te hablo a ti Soul. Gil, Dell que creen que hacen?-dijo cruzando los brazos. Gil y Dell?

No entendía nada. De repente tas chicas empezaron a reír y cuando las vi ya no eran chicas si no los niños de antes.

-Que!?-grité confundido.

-Jajaja Maka Onee-sama tu amigo es muy bobo-se reían.

-Lo sé-respondió Maka mirándome con pena.

-Oye! Para empezar, ustedes mocosos por que se burlan de mí?

Pararon de reír secamente para mirarme muy serios y de un momento a otro me sacaron la lengua y salieron corriendo.

-Hey!-les grité. Quién se creen que son!? Esto no se lo merece alguien tan cool como yo.

-Ya, ya. No les hagas caso. Mejor vayamos a comer-dijo con un tono de burla.

-Tsk esos mocosos. Debí sospechar que algo andaba mal cuando no me mandaste a volar antes de explicar.

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora-me miró desafiante.

-No gracias. Mejor caminemos antes de que se llene la cafetería.

Ya en la cafetería nos pudimos sentar en una mesa solo nosotros dos. Por suerte no estaba tan lleno como pensé.

Maka me hablaba de su emocionante trabajo, ¿quién diría que los libros llegarían a parecerme geniales e interesantes? Ni yo lo imaginé. De mi parte no tenía mucho que contarle. Solo de reuniones aburridas y conflictos políticos en donde no tenía que hacer nada más que presentarme, pues el del trabajo ahí era Kid.

Es verdad que Maka se ve muy cambiada, su apariencia y actitud en cierto modo es más madura pero en el fondo es la misma.

-Maka Onee-sama! Almorcemos juntos-oh no, ellos.

-Venimos a almorzar contigo pero veo que ya estas acompañada-dijo Drew con el mismo semblante frívolo.

-Bueno, no creo que Soul tenga problema con que estén aquí. De no ser que siga decepcionado por las bellas chicas de antes-comentó Maka conteniendo la risa.

-Oh cállate. Ya que están aquí no veo problema-mentí.

Como en las mesas estábamos sentados uno frente al otro los mocosos aprovecharon y se sentaron junto a mí y el hechicero búho junto a ella. El ambiente se puso tenso.

-Maka Onee-sama te gusta Soul?-preguntó uno de los hermanos de la nada a lo que Maka casi se atraganta.

-P-por qué preguntas eso!?

-Entonces…te gusta Drew?-preguntó el otro. No sé qué es exactamente esta sensación de querer saber la respuesta pero a la vez no… no creo que me enamorara de Maka o sí?

-Suficiente-dijo Drew- Maka, cuando termines ve a la biblioteca aún queda mucho por hacer.

Maka me miró ligeramente para luego desviar rápidamente la mirada.

-Y-ya terminé, vámonos. Soul te veo más tarde-se fue detrás de él seguido de los enanos.

Me quedé un poco más en Shibusen. Quería hablar con Maka pero siempre estaba con ellos por lo que decidí ir al lugar que compartía con ella, cuando regrese podré hablarle.

Pude escuchar como abría la puerta y arrastraba los pies. Se notaba su cansancio.

-Soul ¿estás aquí?

-Sí. Estoy en la cocina-respondí-Wow te vez agotada.

-Lo estoy. Me iré a bañar te encargo la cena-dijo mientras se estiraba.

-No te preocupes. En el viaje aprendí a cocinar algo genial-sonreí torcidamente.

-Jaja bien, pero no lo quemes-respondió.

-No. Ve a bañarte ya.

Al rato Maka regresó con una blusa blanca de tirantes algo holgada y un short muy corto que dejaba ver el inicio de su tra…NO! Alto, no seré como el viejo verde de Spirit.

-Pasa algo? Te pusiste pálido y ahora estas rojo-me miró con curiosidad.

-Nada m-mejor comamos, tengo ganas de devorarte…quiero decir! Devorar todo jaja-reí nervioso. A por Shinigami-sama que me pasa.

-…Raro-me sacó la lengua.

-Ya, come que se enfría. Así no sabe cool.

Después de comer recibí el elogio que esperaba. Es una lástima que Blair no lo presenció ya que no pasa con frecuencia, pues al estar permitido la entrada de brujas se fue a vivir con sus amigas.

Como los viejos tiempos nos sentamos en el sofá a ver televisión. Ella recostaba su cuerpo en el mío subiendo las piernas por el borde del mueble. Me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

-Ah, esta tonta-acariciaba su cabello. A pesar de estar corto sigue siendo suave y olía delicioso. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo anormal mientras acercaba mis labios a su rostro. Besé su frente.

-Creo…que después de todo si estoy enamorado de ti-acaricié su mejilla. Al alzar mi mirada pude ver la maravillosa escena entre la piel de Maka y el escote de su blusa.

-Rayos, realmente quieres que te devore-me acomodé y lamí ligeramente su mejilla. Maka frunció un poco el ceño por lo que decidí que era mejor parar antes que despierte.

La llevé a su habitación y me quedé contemplándola unos minutos. Ahora me arrepiento un poco de haberme detenido pero fue lo mejor, hasta no decirle realmente como me siento no tengo el derecho de besarla ni tocar su piel de la manera en que deseo ahora. Pero antes debo saber…debo saber que es Drew para ella. Han estado aproximadamente 7 meses juntos puede que Maka se pudiera enamorar de él…

Mañana espero encontrar las respuestas que busco.

Maka POV

Me desperté muy temprano para hacer el desayuno. Es lindo regresar a estos momentos, 7 meses sin Soul fueron muy solitarios.

Desayunamos como normalmente lo hacemos pero noté que Soul se veía un poco ansioso. Le pregunté y dijo que todo estaba bien. Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Una vez en Shibusen nos tuvimos que separar, él fue se buscar a Kid-kun y yo a la biblioteca.

-Maka Onee-sama, buenos días!-canturrearon Gil y Dell. En un principio nos peleábamos mucho. Estos niños son como Soul y Spirit, pervertidos. Se trasformaban en chicos o chicas para seducir a los estudiantes de Shibusen con la excusa de "Los humanos adolecentes cuando están siendo cortejados son muy graciosos". Pero con la ayuda de Drew nos llevamos mejor hasta el punto de ser ahora su "onee-sama".

-Ah Maka, buen día-saludó Drew con su típico aspecto de chico frío. Drew…cuando empezamos a hacer esta labor juntos era incómodo ya que aun era raro trabajar con alguien que fue alguna vez tu enemigo. Pensaba que era del tipo "kuudere" hasta que sin querer leí un libro. Su libro de poemas. Fue la primera vez que vi una expresión de su parte. Tan sonrojado, ojos llorosos y ligeramente temblando. Para tranquilizarlo de alguna manera le mostré lo que nunca le enseñaría a nadie más, mi propio libro de poemas. Desde ese momento no nos separamos, Drew es muy sabio y atento, yo…lo aprecio mucho.

En fin, me encanta mi nueva labor. Más si la comparto con ellos.

-Gil, Dell. Este es el libro que Ki- em Shinigami-sama necesitaba, se lo pueden llevar?

-A la orden!-respondieron para irse dando brincos.

Después de unos minutos regresaron para mi sorpresa, caminado muy serios. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero llamaron a Drew al otro lado de la biblioteca para hablar. Que tramaban?

-Maka?-escuché una voz familiar en la puerta.

-Soul!? Dime que necesitas.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es importante. Cuando estás libre?

-Mmm cuando lo esté te buscaré te parece?

-Bien!-dijo sonriente.

Pude notar como la mirada de Soul y la de mis tres compañeros se cruzó. Parecían querer matarse con la mirada.

¿Qué está pasando con ellos? Siento que todos me ocultan cosas que debería saber. Espero que al hablar con Soul todo se aclare.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el cap uwu creo que el siguiente será el último, aunque me tomará más tiempo subirlo por mi colegio xC**_

_**Espero les guste, esta pequeña autora será feliz con sus reviews jejeje**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Terminado el último cap uwu espero les guste.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Soul Eater y sus personajes no me perteneces u3u recuerden esto es un fanfic *u***_

_**-Contiene leves SPOILERS del manga.**_

_**que lo disfruten nwn**_

* * *

Soul Pov

Iba caminando ansiosamente por los pasillos de Shibusen, necesito saber que es Drew para Maka, la ansiedad me mata. Pero, como? No creo que me lo diga si le pregunto directamente. Argg! Esto de amor es tan complicado… pero ahora que lo pienso, fue el amor que le tengo a Maka el que me ha salvado tantas veces.

-¿Que haré?...

-Soul-sama!-sentí como se me lanzaban encima y me asfixiaban dos pares de pechos.

-Ardsrds!? N-no respiro!

-Jajaja hermano, ¿Por qué no lo asfixiamos de una vez? Así no tenemos que poner en marcha el plan que hicimos ayer.

-Nah, Maka Onee-sama se enojaría-respondió desganadamente el zorro.

-Muévanse! Ya no me engañan mocosos-los mandé a volar.

-Waaa! Estás loco!?-se quejaron.

-Que hacen aquí? Deberían estar con Maka en la biblioteca.

-Maka Onee-sama nos mandó a darle un libro a Shinigami-sama…

-…pero ya vamos de regreso.

-Bueno, no me molesten entonces-tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para lidiar con ellos.

-Pareces preocupado? Será causa de pensamientos con nuestra onee-sama y Drew-dijo el ojirojo Gil con una mirada burlona. Le hice mala cara.

-Que pretenden ustedes con Maka?

-La pregunta es: Que pretendes tú con ella-dijeron burlonamente al unísono. Cuando hacen eso me asustan.

-Solo diré esto…-me acerqué a ellos- Maka es mía-pude notar la sorpresa en sus ojos pero después sonrieron malévolamente para decir.

-No si nuestro plan funciona-me advirtieron apara irse a la biblioteca.

No conozco lo suficiente a ese par, pero me huele a que traman algo que no será nada bueno. Creo que me tocará hablar directamente con Maka…aunque la verdad no se qué le diré pero tengo el presentimiento que si no hago algo pronto…no, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Fui a decirle que necesitaba hablarle y finalmente quedamos en que me buscaría más tarde. Pude ver como esos endemoniados niños hablaban con el búho…oh no, eso no puede ser bueno.

Poco después llegó el primer receso y supuse que ella me buscaría. Estaba algo nervioso así que empecé a pensar que le diría pero no hizo mucha falta ya que llegó Drew de la nada y se llevó a Maka. El muy mal nacido!

Así sucedió todo el día, cuando intentábamos hablar aparecía Drew y se la llevaba. Tenía la esperanza de que de camino a casa habláramos pero no! Resulta que debe quedarse en los cuartos de Shibusen pues una supuesta maldición poderosa de un libro se activó "accidentalmente".

Han pasado 3 días, maldición! Ni siquiera un "hola" puedo articular cuando aparece de quién sabe donde el búho y se la lleva pero eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que me molesta es QUE MAKA LO ACEPTE SIN RECLAMAR!

-Hey viejo, que te pasa? no dejas de bufar, molestas a tu dios-dijo Black Star mientras almorzábamos.

-Cállate, estoy frustrado. Necesito hablar con Maka pero no he podido.

-Mmm es por Drew cierto?

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, es muy obvio que está muy apegado a Maka.

-Tsk ni lo menciones-comía de mala gana.

-Nyajajaja celoso verdad?

-Sí y mucho-confesé a lo cual mi amigo me observaba sorprendido.

-Bueno, yo que tú iba ahora mismo a la biblioteca y les pateaba el trasero. Luego te la llevas.

-Es una idea interesante…pero…-fui interrumpido.

-Pero nada! Que no la amas!? O es que no tienes suficientes pelo…-lo golpeé.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, tienes razón. Iré ahora mismo!

Maka Pov

Tengo varios días de que no puedo hablar con Soul…debe estar enfadado pues dijo que necesitaba decirme algo importante y no lo he buscado. Normalmente protestaría a la actitud de mis compañeros pero de algún modo se ven preocupados y algo tristes. Me gustaría saber que les pasa.

Estaba ordenando algo aburrida los libros, aunque parezca extraño viniendo de mí. La ausencia de Soul teniéndolo tan cerca es más solitario que cuando estaba lejos.

-Maka! Dónde estás!?-eran los gritos de Soul.

-Esto es una biblioteca idiota, no grites-dijo Gil.

-Al diablo con el silencio, Maka! Debo decirte algo importante ya mismo.

-D-dime?

-No!-gritaron los gemelos y le lanzaron un hechizo que formó un parche en forma de huella de zorro en la boca de Soul.

-Mmnmm!-forzaba el parche.

-Pero que hacen!? Gil, Dell paren con eso-de verdad no entiendo a los hombres.

Soul furioso empezó a perseguir a los gemelos mientras ellos huían. Estaban haciendo un gran desastre en la biblioteca y para empeorar Drew no estaba como para ayudarme a detenerlos así que tuve que alcanzarlos y darle un Maka-chop a cada uno.

-Vean el desastre que armaron! No lo puedo creer, tan grave es lo que me esconden para provocar esto- los reprendía mientras estaban sentados en el suelo sobándose.

-Mmmnmnm!

-No te entiendo…Ustedes dos, quítenle eso ahora!

-No! Se ve mejor así-hacían pucheros mientras Soul les hacía mala cara.

Suspiré. No entendía que pasaba y mi paciencia estaba al límite.

-Qué pasó aquí?-se hizo presente la voz de Drew.

-Drew!-llamamos los gemelos y yo.

-Drew, el idiota va a abrir la boca!-saltaron hacia él.

Drew nos observó lentamente a cada uno y finalmente suspiró para decir:

-Libérenlo y déjenlo. Total, es inevitable.

-Queeee!?-gritó Gil.

-Entonces no amas a Maka Onee-sama!?-gritó Dell. Esperen, qué!?

-La amo.

-Mmnmmnm!-protestaba Soul mientras lo encaraba.

De mi parte estaba muy sorprendida, podía sentir como me ardían las mejillas. Soul me vio sorprendido para después lanzarme una mirada reprochante.

Los gemelos se miraron y chasquearon los dedos y así se esfumó el parche.

-Al fin!-exclamó y seguidamente se paró frente a mí- Maka no pienso callar esto un segundo más así que presta mucha atención. Tú y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntos, aprendí a ser feliz y aceptar mi locura estando juntos, realmente te debo mucho pero en este momento lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor. Maka…-tomó aire- yo te amo!

Soul me miraba ansioso esperando mi respuesta, yo estaba tan feliz que no sabía que decir. Así que decidí actuar y lo besé.

-Es lo mejor que podrías ofrecerme Soul-lo abracé y nos besamos de nuevo.

-Que ascooo!-dijeron los gemelos-Drew no puedo creer que realmente ames a Maka Onee-sama, si fuera cierto no permitirías esto-se quejó Dell.

-Yo amo a Maka, pero no de la manera que ustedes creen.

-Eh?-expresaron dudosos Soul y los gemelos.

-Yo la amo como mi compañera, mi camarada, ella es mi amada amiga. Es una humana única-dijo para sorprendentemente sonreír- La razón por la que participé en su juego es porque ustedes mencionaron que Soul se llevaría a Maka y no quería eso.

-Dijiste eso Soul?

-No, bueno no exactamente. Solo dije que eras mía-desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado.

-Jaja idiota-le jalé la mejilla.

-Pero aún así me amas-me guiñó el ojo.

**Finalmente todas las confusiones terminaron. Irónicamente Soul y Drew se hicieron muy amigos aunque con los gemelos sigue discutiendo. Shibusen sigue en calma, bueno, quitando las rebeliones de algunas brujas y el ataque de kishins todo está en calma. El día de hoy cumplimos 5 meses de estar juntos como una pareja oficial, esta vez me llevará a comer y tocará el piano para mí jeje me alegra no haberme equivocado en tomar su mano esa vez cuando nos hicimos compañeros…en fin ahora soy más feliz que nunca así que no te preocupes mamá.**

**Atte: Tu hija Maka.**

-Maka, vamos-me llamó desde la puerta.

Me apresuré y tomé su mano.

-Soul, sabes, me encanta tomar tu mano-le sonreí.

-Jaja y eso por qué?

-Porque me recuerda el día en que supe que te amaría siempre.

FIN

* * *

_**Que les pareció el final? Para ser el primer fic que publico debo decir que me gustó x3**_


End file.
